Kairos
by Redskiez
Summary: (n.) the perfect, delicate, crucial moment; the fleeting rightness of time and place that creates the opportune atmosphere for action, words, or movement. Snippets of Tobi's and Deidara's love life. Chapters with mature content will be indicated with (MC) at the end of the chapter name. All chapters will be around 1000 words.
1. Mamihlapinatapai (MC)

Mamihlapinatapai  
(n.) a look shared by two people, each wishing the other would initiate something they both desire but which neither wants to begin.

* * *

Tobi leans heavily against his hand, his elbow against the table to support him. He turns and faces Deidara, or tries to face the blonde with a mask obscuring his view.

Deidara is currently facing away from him, sharing a little conversation with Hidan as they all wait for Pein to arrive at the meeting room. The redhead had told everyone to arrive here at ten o'clock sharp, but yet he himself is late. Deidara finally turns around and catches Tobi's gaze from within the dark void that is his eyehole. Tobi allows himself to let his sharingan show, emitting a quick but eye-catching red glow.

Deidara shivers, seemingly understanding what Tobi means by that.

They had both left their shared bed without any interactions other than a good morning kiss, both fearing the rage of Pein if they are late for the meeting. They hurried downstairs to eat breakfast before the other members shovel them down, and they managed to grab a few bites before it was all gone.

But now Tobi hungers for another thing.

They didn't get to do anything last night either. They were both tired from the mission. Sure they might have slipped in some intimate times during their five days long mission, but they still starved for each other every night.

Pein finally enters the room, instantly silencing the hushed conversations. "I think you all know why you are here," he says, his low voice rumbling with sleepiness.

The room shifts into a wave of motion, questioning what Pein means by them knowing why they're here.

"Of course you don't," he sighs, kneeling down on his mat and placing a stack of papers on top of the table in front of him.

While Pein goes blabbering off, Tobi is busy getting lost in the seamless blue seas that are Deidara's eyes. And Deidara is busy getting lost in the darkness and passionate fires burning that are Tobi's eye. They both know what each other wants, but are unable to make the first move because of where they are.

Tobi reaches over, bold because he is sure that the table would shield his actions from the leader, and places his gloved hand on Deidara's knee, rubbing it lightly.

Deidara smiles, resting a mouthed palm on the gloved hand and intwines their fingers together. This action does not go unnoticed, but the other members are too busy trying to stay awake than to tell off the two love birds.

It takes a lot of will power to stop himself from pouncing at the blonde when he licks his lips suggestively, reaching over and ghosting a hand over Tobi's groin.

The rest of the meeting is agony for both of them, wanting nothing more but to hop in bed and satisfy each other's needs and wants. Once Pein dismisses the entire organization to continue their day, Tobi grabs Deidara by the wrist and guides him to the bedroom.

Deidara hops into the soft paddings of the bed and waits until Tobi has locked the door behind him before beginning to strip from his clothing, giving the raven haired ninja a wicked grin and a wink.

Tobi leans back when Deidara throws his shirt at him, covering his eyehole. He pulls away the shirt and discards it on the ground somewhere. It will remain there until hours later, when their activities are finished.

He feels an uncomfortable tightness between his legs when he sees Deidara laying spread on their bed, his member half hard, resting against one leg.

He quickly takes off his shirt and kicks off his shoes and pants, scrambling and settling in-between Deidara's legs. The blonde smirks at him, propping himself up with his elbows and pulls Tobi's mask away, flinging it away and pressing his lips against Tobi's at the sound of the mask hitting the floor.

Tobi kisses back with equal passion, all bottled up emotions and desire spilling out. He pushed the blonde back down, breaking the kiss. He wastes no time as he kicks off the last of his garments, positioning himself and pressing against Deidara's entrance, pushing inside dry.

Deidara hisses, fisting a handful of sheets. He feels himself stretch to the max to adjust around Tobi's length. He groans in discomfort, feeling his insides beginning to tear and bleed.

"Fuckass," Deidara pants, grabbing a handful of Tobi's midnight colored hair and tugs roughly at it. "Didn't I tell you to never enter dry? Remember the last time you did it?"

Tobi grins sheepishly, guilty but only stops when he is fully sheathed inside of the blonde. "You couldn't shit and walk properly for a week. I know."

Deidara glares daggers at the other, but lets him go this time. He lets his hand fall from Tobi's hair to his bare back, wrapping his arms around it. He instinctively hooks his legs around Tobi's waist, indirectly causing him to be forced deeper inside.

Deidara lets out short moans of pain with each breath he takes, until the throbbing stops did he allow Tobi to move. He curses when the pain starts up again when he does. He takes a mental note that he will never let Tobi enter him without preparation and proper lubricant.

Tobi thrusts slowly, hoping the pain would go away soon. He grunts lightly with each thrust, trying his best not to just simply fuck the blonde into the mattress. When Deidara tightens his legs, he takes this as a signal and speeds up his thrusts. He angles himself correctly, having remember the exact spot to make the blonde turn into a whimpering pleasure filled mess since all the time they have spent together.

Deidara begins to pant, a moan spilling out occasionally. He bites his lips and tries to stifle them, no matter how many times they do this, he is still shameful of his noises. He buries his face against Tobi as his body rocks with each thrust. He bucks his hips into Tobi, forcing him to go deeper.

Tobi syncs his thrusting with Deidara's bucks, going in deeper than he originally thought there is room for. They slide into each other in perfect unison. Deidara tightens his grip on Tobi's back, digging his nails into the flesh and dragging long nail marks into the skin as he nears his climax.

Teras run down Deidara's cheek as his pants grow more desperate, wanting to feel the pleasure of release. He cries out when Tobi rams into his prostate, hard, and tips, spilling his seed all over Tobi's and his own chest. Tobi pushes himself in as deep as he could, as deep as Deidara can allow, and releases his seed there, letting out a low groan.

They both lay on the bed, the sheets messy. Their limbs tangled with each others, their heated skins pressed closely.

"Dumbass, hmm," Deidara says weakly, burying his face in Tobi's chest, breathing in his scent.

Tobi smiles, running his hand through the blonde's silky blonde hair and closes his eyes. "It's time to sleep now, senpai," he says lazily, still stroking the blonde's hair.

Deidara hums, enjoying the feeling of Tobi touching his hair. He lets out an inaudible grunt and snuggles closer. Tobi could only think that the grunt has something to do with shutting up.


	2. Saudade

Saudade  
(n.) a nostalgic longing to be near again to something or someone that is distant, or that has been loved and then lost; "the love that remains".

* * *

Deidara leans against the windowsill, or at least, what thinks itself as a windowsill. Kakuzu never bothered with the interior design, saying it is a waste of money. He stares out through the window and the clear waterfall. The blonde artist tries to focus his mind on the moss that found their way to grow at the edges of the clear glass, but no matter how much he tried, he can never get his mind off of a certain masked fellow.

Tobi had gone out for a solo mission for about a week now.

Deidara sighs heavily, leaning on his arm and continues to stare aimlessly at the far horizon, trying to catch something that is his partner.

He never thought he'd be so... lonely. Frankly, the day when Tobi returned to their room after a rather long meeting with the leader, and told him that he would be leaving for a week for a special solo mission, Deidara assumed he would be happy and cheerful to finally have the masked ninja off his back.

But he never thought himself to be so wrong in his life.

The first few days were great, but having Itachi cook instead of Tobi was weird. The blonde has gotten so used to Tobi babying him and giving him the largest proportions that he found himself starving at midnight. He tried to call across the room, to catch the attention of his partner so that he would get up and get some midnight snacks for him. He felt so empty when only silence greeted him, completely forgetting that the masked man had gone out for the mission.

For seven days, Deidara did his own bidding, made his own bed, cleaned his own clothes, washed his own dishes, grabbed his own snacks, made his own coffee and refilled his own drinks. Never in his life he found himself to miss another soul so badly.

He began to daydream about the raven haired ninja. Remembering fondly the times that he would never leave his side, as if he were a leech. Deidara would scoff at his past self, how idiotic was he? He knew for a fact that Deidara took Tobi for granted, never returning the kind gestures and obedience. He felt sick to his core. And now he wants to return all those unrequited feelings.

Deidara mentally slaps himself.

What is he thinking? He shakes his head wildly and pushes himself off the windowsill. Deidara stands up from his chair and shuffles over to his bed, burying his face into his pillows. He would never admit that he misses the fool! Never!

Okay, maybe just a little bit.

He just wants to stand next to the man again; to hear his voice, to feel his annoying hugs and to taste his surprisingly delicious meals.

Deidara wakes a few hours later, blinking sleep from his eyes as he looks up from his pillow. He must've fallen asleep. He shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair.

"You're awake,"

Deidara jumps at the voice, snapping his head to the origin of the sound.

"Tobi!" Deidara gasps, not believing his eyes.

"Did you forget about me already?" Tobi laughs, walking over to the blonde. His cloak is covered his dirt, and his mask got a few more scratches on it. "Today is already the seventh day, senpai. I am due to return after a week, remember?"

Deidara nods slowly, sitting up and reaching out to place a hand on Tobi's chest.

Tobi tilts his head, not understanding why Deidara is acting so weird. "What's wrong?"

Deidara simply shakes his head again and pulls the other close, wrapping his arms around his strong waist and rests his head against his stomach.

Tobi frowns, but then realizes what it means. He stays silent for the sake of his senpai, though he knows it would be strange for the Tobi persona, he couldn't help but stare at the blonde. He runs a gloved hand through the silky locks.

"I missed you too, senpai," Tobi finally says, when he thinks Deidara endured the silence long enough.


End file.
